


Exposed

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, London, Mission Fic, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Public Sex, Sex Party, Undercover as a Couple, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha could think of worse gigs than having to attend an exclusive London adult party as Clint's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo (mindsofiron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofiron/gifts).



> Written for Jo who requested Clint x Natasha grinding for this [fic request meme.](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/81777754120/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you-a)
> 
> As usual, no harm intended and if I made money off of this, I could probably pay off some of my student loans. Special thanks to that sex party episode of _Secret Diary of a Call Girl_ for helping inspire the setting. As always, thanks to Pamela for whipping this into shape.

Natasha strolled through the large ballroom, peering around each makeshift room she entered. Deep red drapery formed the walls and entryways. She had lost sight of their mark, Gaertner, after he disappeared into a back room with the two strippers that had been dancing on the stage downstairs. Her eyes scanned each room for any sign of the German, but she kept her demeanor relaxed and nonchalant. The heavy perfume of incense and sex hung in the air, making it thick. A slow, steady beat from hidden speakers around the room mixed with sighs and grunts and the occasional crack of a paddle or whip against flesh. 

Someone walked up behind her, trailing their hand down her exposed back. She fought the urge to twist the arm behind her back and spun around to face the person who was touching her so intimately. 

“Clint, don’t do that,” she said and leaned into his ear. “You know I can hurt you.”

“Is that a promise?” he asked, grinning at her.

She wrapped his arm around her middle and leaned into him as they walked. Couples and groups were strewn over various couches, pillows, and beds that had been set up in the rooms. Some made use of the more exotic furniture intended for rougher play. She could feel their eyes sliding over her body as she moved past them. Some wore masks like she did, some did not. One of those sets of eyes belonged to Gaertner.

Natasha held his gaze as she guided Clint into a plush armchair and perched herself across his lap. He started to question her, but she silenced him with her mouth.

“Gotta lure him in somehow,” she said. 

Clint followed her lead and ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts through the slinky black material. He mouthed at her throat and down to the valley between her breasts, and she could feel him grow hard beneath her. She reached down and tugged the hem of her dress up around her hips so she was pressed right up against him.

“Such a little exhibtionist,” he purred at her. “Like all these people watching you?”

Natasha whimpered, circling her hips against the hard ridge of his cock through the layers of fabric. She knew she needed to pay attention and not lose track of Gaertner again, but it proved difficult with Clint’s hands on her. He was still watching her while a petite woman with long, shiny black hair went down on him. 

“Is he enjoying the show?” Clint asked.

“Of course he is,” she said, looking down at him with a grin. “Now keep doing what you’re doing.”

His own grin was sharp and wolfish. “Gladly.”

Clint’s hands gripped her hips possessively, holding her firmly against him as he took control of her movements. Groaning, she reached out to grab the back of the chair to balance herself. Gaertner had yet to look away from her despite the woman whose head was in his lap. There wasn’t any need to exaggerate her response to Clint’s touch; he always knew how to make her lose her mind.

He tugged down the neckline of her dress and sucked one hardened nipple between his lips, bringing another sharp gasp out of her. She grabbed a handful of his short hair and circled her hips which made him groan against her breast, the sound vibrating up through her body. Lust curled around the base of her spine and grew dangerously tight. They fell into a familiar rhythm that nearly made Natasha nearly forget that she was staring down a known human trafficker.

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Clint rasped against her throat. His fingers plucked at her already sensitive nipple, taking over for his mouth. 

Natasha swore under her breath in Russian, dropping her head back. It was too much, far too much to keep under control even for her. She had soaked through the flimsy pair of panties she wore beneath the dress. The idea that her wetness was seeping into the fabric of Clint’s grey trousers made her burn even hotter. 

“All these people are watching you grinding on my dick,” he continued, pausing to scrape his teeth over the sensitive spot on the side of her neck. She jerked in response, a low moan pouring from her lips. “Bet they wish they were in my place.”

All of her focus seemed to narrow down to the feeling of her clit rubbing against his cock and the heat that flooded her veins. She moved her hips in quick, short movements, unable to take her time anymore. Her grip tightened in Clint’s hair and she could feel her brows furrow beneath the lace mask she wore. Every inch of her felt like it was on fire and she fucking loved it.

Just as she was teetering on the edge of her climax, Clint’s hand guided her face down to his. Their foreheads were touching and she looked down into his eyes, seeing that he was just as desperate as she was to come. It was that look that made her control snap and her body burned white hot. She could feel her pussy spasming, needing something to clamp down on. 

Clint buried his face in her neck as he came, his hold tightening on her body as he throbbed beneath her. She sighed happily and stroked his hair as she let him ride it out with her. 

“Excuse me?”

Natasha’s afterglow was interrupted by the appearance of Gaertner at her side. She discretely tucked herself back into the dress and smoothed her hair. The woman who had been sucking him off seemed to have disappeared into the rest of the crowd. 

“You two were just wonderful to watch,” he continued.

“Oh, well,” Natasha paused, pretending to look away and blush, “thank you.”

“Perhaps you both would like to join me in one of the private rooms?”

Clint and Natasha shared a knowing look before she answered.

“We would love to,” she said, smiling seductively at him. “I just can’t _wait_ to get my hands on you.”


End file.
